1. Kinetics of order yields (reversibly) disorder transition by microsecond and millisecond Raman spectroscopy. Using a rapid Raman spectrographic technique we hope to obtain a detailed mechanism for the order yields (reversibly) disorder transition in polynucleotides and nucleic acids, and perhaps later, proteins. 2. Resonant Raman spectroscopy of nucleic acids, and their compounds. Using a newly developed ultraviolet resonant Raman spectrography we plan to obtain Raman excitation profiles for all four bases and their bromonated derivatives. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: B. P. Gaber and W. L. Peticolas, On the Quantitative Interpretation of Biomembrane Structure by Raman Spectroscopy, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 465 (1977) 260-274. B. B. Johnson, L. A. Nafie and W. L. Peticolas, Calculation of Excitation Profiles from the Vibronic Theory of Raman Scattering, Chemical Physics 19 (1977) 303-311.